Born Country
by Kendra2
Summary: Sorry it took so long.*Last CHAPTER UP!*What if Chandler was born in the country and never met the gang. Well heres how it would go, well in my version anyways
1. Big Apple

What if Chandler was born country. He doesn't know the gang and he's from

Central Minnesota. He has lived there his whole life and has decided to move to

New York. He doesn't know any of the gang. Let's just say this would probably

Take place during season 1. Joey is not in the picture yet and Phoebe lives with her grandmother and Rachel lives with Monica and Ross lives where he did in season one.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own these characters, just using them for fun.

Part 1: The Big Apple

~~~***

 Chandler Bing walked of the plane and into the crowed airport of JFK.  He had

decided to move to New York because he felt he needed to a change. Even 

though he loved the country, he just wanted a change. His parents understood 

cause they went through the same thing.(lets just say, he had a great childhood

and was raised respectfully J ). He was glad his parents understood. He hated to

leave them, he loved his parents (oh Nora is not a famous book writer.). 

Chandler walked through the airport slowly a little nervous. Chandler stopped for a minute to read some signs on where to pick up his luggage. After he was done, he went to find an elevator. As soon as he found one he got in hit the number floor he was supposed to pick up his luggage. Slowly the elevator traveled to his floor. Soon the little ding said it was at his floor, the doors open and out Chandler stepped. Chandler walked a little ways, trying to dodge people so not to bump into them. 

Finally Chandler reached his destination. He stood around looking for his luggage.  He soon saw a bag that looked like his but as it got closer it wasn't. After about 20 minutes he finally found his bag. 

~~~***

"Hi can I help you sir?" 

"Hi I need to rent a car?" Chandler responded

"Okay sir. Lets see, how long do you plan on renting this car?" The woman asked after typing something in the computer.

"I'm really not sure, a month at the most." Chandler answered 

"Okay, one moment." The girl typed in some more information "Okay, what kind of car would you like?" She asked

"Actually do you have a truck, I'm not used to cars"

"Yes we do, what kind would like?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's a truck and a black one at that"

The girl typed for a minute. Then answered.

"Your in luck we have one left. Here's the key to the truck, and (to a car guy she snapped her fingers as to tell him take him to his car) this guy here will take you to your car. It will be $100 now, then depending on high your mileage is you will pay some more" 

"Thank you" He smiled politely as he stepped back and the guy talked with the women for a minute then came over and lead Chandler to his truck.

~~~***

Chandler drove down to the freeway. He had decided to start in a small area near the NYU College his friend had told him about. A city called Greenwich Village. He had decided to check it out. As he drove down the freeway, he said a speed limit sign. Speed limit was 60 mph. Chandler looked down and realized he was going 75 mph. 

' I'm still so used to the country, this is going be hard' Chandler thought has he slowed down before he got a ticket. 

Chandler saw the exit he had to take. Chandler turned of the freeway. Chandler stopped at the red light. He wasn't used to these either. In the country you usually sped and red lights were hardly seen. When the light turned green. Chandler to left. He drove down the road. He then realized he was getting hungry. He started to look for a place to eat. He saw a news stand and decided to pick up a paper to look for some place to live. He parked the truck and got out. He walked around the truck and over to the newsstand. 

' Lets see, which paper should I get.' Chandler asked him self. 

He then soon spotted a paper that would have probably had something for him to look for a place to rent. Chandler paid the guy and the started to walk off then suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Sir, do you know of any place I could grab something to eat?" He asked politely

"Yea sure, there's a café right up the block here. Called Central Perk."

"Thanks sir" Chandler smiled and walked off.

Chandler decided to just walk there since the guy said it was only a block away. He really needed to walk anyway. Sitting half the day was not as fun as you think. So he locked up the truck, another thing u usually doesn't have to worry about in the country (This is all true cause my dad was Born Country, and well I grow up there half the time).

~~~***

Chandler found the café easily and entered. He found a coat rack and decided it was safe enough to put his coat up. Chandler then noticed a small couch and some chairs. He decided that he would sit there something comfortable is what he needed.  Chandler walked over and orders a sandwich and a large ice tea. Chandler sat d

own with his paper and opened it up. Chandler looked through and found the section he needed. 

~~~***

"So how was your date last night?" Phoebe asked as they made their way to Central Perk.

"He never showed up." Monica answered a little depressed

"Oh honey I'm sorry." Phoebe consoled 

"Hey it's okay, I'm over it.  I know there are other fish in the sea"  Monica said know exactly what Phoebe would say. She heard it from Rachel last she didn't want another pity lecture.

They entered the small café and headed toward the couch almost automatically.

As they neared they noticed someone on the couch.

"Well looks like someone beat us today to the couch." Monica said starting to sit down at another table.

"Wait" Phoebe said "He's cute, and he looks like he's from out of town." She said with a smile.

"How would you know he was from out of town?" Mon asked

"Cause I'm physic duh!" She answered 

"Okay fine lets go over" 

The girls walked over to the couch. 

"Um Hi can we sit here" Monica asked gesturing toward the couch. 

Chandler looked up at the two women, talking to him.  He was amazed at what he saw.  There was a girl who was amazingly gorgeous, beautiful, just simply amazing. Chandler finally realized he was staring and then remembers she had asked him

"uh yea sure. There's room for more than one." He smiled as he said in his northern country accent.

Monica sat down and couldn't believe how charming his smile was.  And his accent and how cute he was. Phoebe was right. He was cute and not from here was still a slight possibility she could be right.

"Thanks" Phoebe answered with no hesitation.

"No problem" He responded

"So um you from around here?" Monica asked

"Actually no, I just flew in from Central Minnesota, I lived there my whole life. I decided that I wanted a change so I'm going to move here. Well as soon as I find a place to live."

"Really, cause I know of a great place. It's right upstairs here. Actually it's right across from our place." Phoebe said oblivious to Monica's look.

"Really that great I'll be sure to check it out." He smiled at both girls and sipped his coffee.

~~~***

**Well what do ya think. Should I continue it, PLEASE review.**

**Thanks**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

~~~***

***Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home***

(Monica's and Rachel's, every one is except for Rachel.  Ross is talking about his date last night)

"So after dinner we decided to walk back to her apartment which is not that far from Central Park.  So we went through Central Park, talking about friends and family, and work and stuff. So we finally arrive at her apartment, which by the way is very nice. We said good bye." Ross explained

Monica and Phoebe looked kind of bored. They had asked Ross about his date, they didn't mean every detail.  Just as Ross was about to say something again Rachel walked trough the door very excited.

"What's up Rach?" Mon asked.

"Well I was in Central Perk getting some coffee and there was the cutest guy sitting on the couch. So well we started talking and right before he left I invited him to dinner here!" Rach excitedly.

"He wouldn't happen to have tight pants and a plaid shirt on would he." Phoebe asked 

"Yes he did, why?" 

"Well because me and Monica already met him earlier" 

"Yea, and Rach can I talk to you for a moment." Mon said

"Sure, lets go into my bedroom so I can put this stuff inside" Rach said as she nodded

~~~***

(A few hours later, Monica was cooking dinner. Everyone was gonna be there and of course Chandler.)

"Mon what are you cooking?" Rach asked

"I'm making salad with steak and mashed potatoes" Mon answered

"Ya think he'll like it. I mean he is from the country," Rach pointed out.

"Well sure.  I'm sure he has lots of Steak and potatoes there." 

"Yea that's true"

While Monica cooked that food, Rach sat and thought about what Monica said.  She had told her that if this were what she really wanted than well she would back off. She looked over at the couch and Phoebe and Ross were fighting over the remote. 'This is gonna be a very interesting night.' She thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Guys settle down it's him," Rachel said mostly toward Phoebe and Ross,

"Coming" Rach shouted. 

She ran over to the door. Looked through the peephole just to be sure. She turned gave a nod to Monica. Then opened the door.  There he stood with his button done flannel shirt and tight pants.  He looked gorgeous, Monica and Rachel thought at the same time. 

"Hi, may I come I?" He asked.

"Yea oh sure. Sorry. Oh and this is Monica, Phoebe who I guess you met earlier and Ross which is Monica's older brother." She told him while pointing to each person as she said his or her name.

"Hi, I'm Chandler." He said with a cute smile. He didn't even seem nervous. 

"So um Chandler I made steak, salad and mashed potatoes." Monica said as she pointing her hand to the oven and stove showing him.

"Hey that's great. I miss my meat.  Their food on the plane is really bad." He said with his faced frowned up. 

"Oh trust I know what that's like.  I hate the plane food." Rach said remembering her experience

"So um Chandler why don't you tell us about your self." Ross asked. He was curious about him, but seem to like him.  He knew he was a nice guy and had his priorities together.

"Well let's see. I was born in raised in a town called Pine River, which is Central Minnesota.  I lived on a Ranch.  Though we only have 3 horses, 2 cats and 1 dog. The horse's names are. Strawberry, Sunny, and Cole.  The cats are little put and big put. And the dog is Buffy he is a multiuse. I lived in Minneapolis for like 5 to 7 years. I was little so I hardly remember, but I know I loved it when I moved to the country.  My parents are named Nora and Charles.  We don't grow anything well except hay but that's for the horses'.  I don't have any brothers or sisters.  I played on the tennis team in High School. I was really good.  I traveled a bit after college and I went to a local college and got all my degrees there. I want to get a job that involves computers. So basically that's about it. Except my favorite football team is the Minnesota Vikings and I love the Knicks." Chandler said and let out a deep breath.

"Wow so how many acres of land do you own?" Ross asked interested on where he grew up. It seemed the girls were speechless on too where he grew up. 

"Um well the hay field is about 90 acres of land and the field we leave on is probably about 6 or 7 acres of land. We have a 2-story house. With a nice deck. We have a barn. We have a like 3 huge sheds, one for our boats and jet skies and mowers. Our summer stuff. One for my parents.  Mobile home and another for our snow plow and wood." He answered

"Really that is so cool.  This city must be so different from your home." Mon said

"Oh it so is.  Though I've been walking around and I've liked what I seen so far. I really want to get a place here. I have enough money right now to get an apartment to pay for 3 months. Just enough time to find a job." He explained.

"Well remember I told you about that apartment right across the hall from here." Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh yea. Does any body have a key and maybe I can see it now?" Chandler questioned.

"Oh yea, um hold on. Let me get it. I also have to turn the stove off." Mon said

"Ya know maybe I should show ya how to cook a real meat. Not that is bad but meat is the best when cooked on the grill." Chandler said with a smile.

"Well you are welcome too. I'm a chef, I'm always welcome to get new advice and recipes." Mon said smiling back. 

She turned the stove off. Then went through her so called 'Junk drawer (AN: So Monica can have a junk drawer.) and grab the key.

"Well lets' go. Rach could you please set the table. Thanks." Then walked out the door with Chandler before Rachel could respond.

~~~***

When Monica and Chandler were in the hall. Chandler stepped back for Monica to open apartment 19. When they entered. Chandler started to look around while Monica stayed in the kitchen.

"Well it's a nice place. Spacious. Not as nice as yours. Though I could fix it up. Wish it had a balcony though" Chandler said while inspecting the apartment.

"Yea it is different. Though it's nice enough and the rent is good. I think it's $550 a month (AN: I think that would be a fair price for it plus I don't know how much the rent is.) and that already includes the water." Mon said, giving the information the landlord asked Monica to tell. 

"Well, I might take this place.  I have a few other places I wanted to check out. Ones right across the street and the other is probably a few blocks from here. They are a little higher though." 

"Well I guess we better get back to dinner" Mon said 

"I suppose we should." He said starting towards the door. He opened it up waiting for Monica in politeness. 

It was about 9:30 when Chandler finally left. Everybody told them about there selves and Chandler told more about himself. Chandler had a lot to eat, much to everybody's amazement. He was so thin but ate so much. Phoebe being Phoebe didn't mind asking. He laughed and said everybody always wondered that. Heck I wonder that. I always can eat as much as I want and hardly gain a pound. When Dinner was over. They stayed played some cards and then he said he better leave so he can get up to go to the job interviews in the morning. 

~~~***

A week later, the gang and Chandler are becoming great friends. Chandler almost seems like he's apart of the group. He meets with them at the coffee shop. Goes to dinner at Monica's. He even showed her how to cook food on the grill including vegetables (AN: It is good when veggies are cooked on the grill even healthier.) He was at Knicks games with Ross. After much decision Chandler decided to go with the apartment across the hall from Monica's. He just hadn't told the gang yet. He decided he should go ahead and do it at dinner. 

It was dinner at Monica's tonight. Chandler was helping Monica cook tonight.  He was cooking his famous hot dogs and hamburgers. Monica was cooking bake potatoes and was making Chandlers' homemade recipe for apple pies.  Chandler had made earlier. His family secret barbecue sauce and Monica is begging him for the recipe.

"Come on Chandler. Please can I have it" Monica whined

"Let me think (this time Monica looked hopeful) um nope.  Mon this has been in the family for years.  I can't give this up." Chandler said laughing at Monica pouting face.

"Yea all right but I won't show you how to make that delicious coleslaw," Monica said then turned her back. 

"Ok, but I'm not gonna give you the recipe" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

~~~***

Soon the rest of gang was here and eating hot-dogs after hot dogs with Chandlers so good barbeque sauce.  

"So um guys I picked out an apartment" Chandler spoke 

Every body looked, waiting for Chandler to tell them what apartment.

"Well what apartment the suspense is killing me." Phoebe said and the rest nodded with her.

"I decided to go with the apartment next door.  It's the best I've seen and a reasonable rent." Chandler said but he knew there were more reasons to move there. He wanted to be next to Monica.  He had so much fun with her.  They both loved to cook.  Have late night walks.  They had so much and common.  She was his best friend.

"Oh my god.  That's great Chandler." Monica said

"Yea real great we can go to Knicks games game's together" Ross

"Yea we can see each other all the time" Phoebe said with a smile as everybody else.

~~***

Two Weeks later.  Chandler had be furniture shopping for the apartment.  He had gotten a couch more of a sectional he got a wall unit. A really nice coffee set to.  Chandler and Ross carried the T.V. Chandler just bought. Then Monica handed them Chandler's VCR.  As they sat it down and Chandler hooked it up he said to them

"Home Sweet Home" He said with a smile. 

~~~***

**Well What do ya think.  Please review or email at chan4mon7@hotmail.com**


	3. That time of year

In response to your reviews I put the rent at $550 a month because remember this is around when the first season started and I really don't think apartments ran $1700 a month back than. They might now but just so ya know why I put it down that high.

~*~*~

Chapter 3: That time of year 

Takes place around Christmas time.  Chandler's great friends with everybody, he's been on a few dates, but is not currently dating anybody right now.  Christmas is about a week away.

~*~*~

Chandler and Rachel walked in the mall together. They were Christmas shopping for everyone.  Chandler had asked Rachel to help him.  He really wasn't sure what to get.  He said in the country you didn't have so many stuff to choose from.  It was just so simple in buying things for people.  

Rachel gladly accepted and so here they were.  Shopping, Rachel said that it was best to shop for Ross first.  So they decided to check out the hobby section.

"Well you supposed we should get him something about the Knicks I mean he's not a real Knicks fan but I think he has to much dinosaurs stuff." Chandler said

"Well I suppose we could, but what of the Knicks would he like?" Rach asked.

"Well a few posters and a watch maybe" 

"The watch seems like a great idea but the posters I don't know I mean I don't he would hang them any where." Rach pointed out.

"Yea that's true." He agreed

So Rach and Chandler separated and looked around. 

"Hey Rach come here for a sec."  He yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"Well what is it, what did ya fine?" she asked walking over towards him.

"Well look there's a movie made by the discovery channel. If we get this, and the watch I think that would be enough. I can get him the watch and you can get him the movie"

"Yea that could work. Well okay we got Ross covered. Next Monica and Phoebe." 

~*~*~

Chandler and Rachel bought a Knicks watch and the movie as they agreed on.  They decided to go to the food court before they shop for Mon and Pheebs.

"So I was thinking.  What store should we go to shop for them?" Chandler questioned.

"Well Phoebe I was thinking maybe we can get her some books.  She likes to read and then maybe we can get her some clothes.  You can get the books and I can get her the clothes." 

"Okay, now what about Monica. I was thinking some jewelry because somebody is stealing all of hers," He said glaring at Rach.

"What, it's not my fault she has all the good clothes and jewelry" she argued.

"Well this time I hope you won't steal it." 

"Fine, unless she says I can borrow it."

"Well I'll make sure you can't"  

"How you are gonna do that I don't know but I can't wait to see it"

~*~*~

After they bought Phoebes books and clothes. They headed out to find a jewelry store for Monica. Rachel decided to buy her some good recipe books and found some good country music for Chandler. So she secretly bought the gift for Chandler and the gift for Monica.  Chandler was still getting Monica's present and Rachel decided to wait outside of the store. 

"Well got what I need. How you'd do?" Chandler asked, walking out of the store.

"Fine. Are ready to go.  Monica's have dinner ready soon."

"Yep lets go," He said.

~*~*~

"Hey how'd the Christmas shopping go guys?" Ross asked as they walked through the door.

"Great. I had fun." Chandler said.

"Yea, we shopped then ate some food than shopped some more." Rach explained.

"Wait a minute. Chandler went with you. I thought you were going alone." Mon asked.

"No I went with Chandler he wanted helped shopping. So I helped him and got some shopping done my self and I didn't buy me anything. Chandler wouldn't let me." She said the last part with a whine.

"Oh good job Chandler.  That I had to see." Ross said laughing.

"Well it wasn't that hard. I just told her she'd get old grandma clothes for Christmas and no recite. So she shut up right away." Chandler said calmly

"Dinner's ready guys, oh and you might want to check on the steaks. I'm not sure if there right. Ross cooked them to your instructions, but I want to make sure they're followed." She said interrupting their conversation.

"Okay Mon, be right back." He said as everybody else gathered around the table.

"So Mon, where's Phoebe?" Rach asked.

"Oh she couldn't come. Her Grandma was having some company and she had to be there."

"Hey Mon can ya hand me a plate. I got to get these steaks off the grill other wise were eating burnt steaks. Somebody left them on to long" Chandler said glaring at Ross.

"Here ya go Chandler. Next time I guess we have to wait for you to cook the food." Mon said handing him the plate while glaring at Ross.

"What I didn't know. I followed the directions. It said nothing about how long to leave on the grill"

Truth to tell the directions didn't say anything about how long to leave. After Chandler explained on how long to leave your steaks. They sat down ate, talking about there day. 

~*~*~

Okay it's really late and I'm tired so I'm just gonna go through this part really fast.  

The rest of week was fun for the gang they each spent time Christmas shopping for everybody else. Everybody had off for the holidays.  Rachel had left a few days before Christmas to visit her folks, so that way she could spend Christmas with that gang.  Chandler thought about going back to his home for Christmas, but then decided not too.  He told his parents he'd send their presents out to them with no arguments.  Phoebe and her grandma decided to celebrate Christmas in the morning so the gang decided to eat and open presents Christmas Eve. Monica and Ross had found out that their parents were going to Florida with their Grandma for a cruise; so there Christmas plans too were free.

~*~*~

It was Christmas Eve and the gang decided to eat and than open one present each and open the rest tomorrow. Monica and Chandler had cooked a real great feast. Monica cooked cookies, salads, fruit salads and pies; well she cooked a lot of the junk foods. Chandler did most of the hard work being that he did a lot back home; he cooked honey ham, smoked ham, and corn on the cob. He also cooked most of the veggies on the grill. He also cooked- I don't know what most people eat on Christmas so just inserts what you eat for Christmas-.

When they finished eating is was present time. Everybody ran over to the tree and grab one present that had their name on it. Each person set aside a gift for each person for them to open up instead of them picking (My family does that all.) Rachel's gift was from Monica she got her a gift certificate. Monica's gift was from Chandler and he got her some cooking books (I know he picked out the necklace but that's for in the morning.) and some of his recipes that he could not tell a soul. Ross gift was from Monica and he got a jacket with dinosaurs all over it, the gang just laughed and Ross loved the gift and said thank you to Monica.  Chandler's gift was from Phoebe and she got him a country hat. Chandler thought it was really cool and wore it the rest of the night. Phoebe got all her gifts right away since she was celebrating Christmas with her grandma in the morning. Ross got her some books. Chandler got her a bracelet. Rachel gave her a check.  Monica got her some vegetarians cookbooks and every also pitched in some money for a brand new TV of hers. She was so touched by all these presents she had to turn around for a minute and blink back her tears. She never had a Christmas this special.

~*~*~

It was Christmas Morning and it was 9 o'clock am. Everybody jumped up and ran in at the same time. Monica already had breakfast made. Soon everybody was dressed and eating very quickly. Chandler basically inhaled his food. After everyone was finished. They sat down to watch cartoons while Monica cleaned.

Before long they were sitting by down the tree opening presents. When everyone got to Chandler's present they were so touched because they new he spent a fortune. Chandler got a locket with Monica name engraved.  Ross got the Knicks watch, and Rachel got his credit card for the day she chooses.  Chandler got music from Rachel.  A leather brown jacket from Ross, and a few ties and sweaters from Monica.

~*~*~

tbc.

I know it sucked, but I was it a hurry, I promise the next one will be a little better. Oh should I add Joey or should I just keep him out of this. I really have no storyline for him but I can come up with one. Please Review or email me on what you think, _chan4mon7@hotmai.com_


	4. When Friends Become Lovers

_Well after much decision I decided not to put Joey in, why because I really had no place for him, especially where I'm gonna take this story, though he might pop up later. Well please read and review.  This also takes place a little over a month after Christmas. __J___

_Disclaimer: geez do I gotta say it again._

~~Born Country Chapter 4: When Friends Become Lovers~~ 

~*~*~

Chandler was standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie.  He was getting ready for a date with some woman he met at work.  Chandler was nervous; he liked this girl, and was hoping it would become it to more.  Chandler was very attractive, especially since he had worked at a ranch for half his life. Muscles were built, very tan, had a nice clean shave and dressed as you would in the country.  Not like you mostly see on T.V. More like a pair of sneakers, good pair of pants tight but not to tight.  A shirt of any kind, most of the people don't ware plaid in the country.  Just because it's in the country doesn't mean your automatically gonna be a cowboy.  Chandler was dressed in his normal state.  As you would go to work, his new look suited him. Even though he wasn't quite used to it yet.  When Chandler was putting some cologne on Monica walked through the door.

"Hey Chandler ya in here?" Monica asked looking around to see if Chandler was in sight.

"Yea, in here. I'm getting ready for a date," Chandler said loudly so she could here him.

"A date huh? Looking to get some action?" Monica said.  She and Chandler were very close.  She sometimes wished that they were together and not going out with losers. Her friends said she had a crush on him. She did have a little but she wasn't going to let it ruin the friendship.

"Monica, you know I don't do that on a first date.  Heck I don't even kiss on the first date." Chandler said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well aren't we a gentlemen" 

"It's not about being a gentlemen, it's about having respect for a lady.  If you don't have respect for her then it might as well end as fast as it started.  The reasons for a first date is to get to know the person, see if you like them. If you have anything in common, and then at the end of the date is when you decide if you want another." Chandler explained.  He was always explaining the way a man should treat a woman or the way a woman should act.  He said a woman should always be herself, polite, honest, and faithful to their husbands or boyfriends.  He said men should treat their wives or girlfriends with respect, loyalty and trust.  He said this, as it was as simple as he could say it.

"Chandler I got to say I've never met anyone like you and if there were more men like you in this world today, it would be a much better place. You make everything so simple and easy.  It's like you know how everything should be." Mon said amazed 

"If I say it like it's simple then it's simple.  My parents did it. My friend's parents did it. Heck your parents did it.  They acted, as they should. The trusted each other, respected each other, and were faithful to each other.  That's what a relationship is made of. That and communication, I don't expect it all to happen like that but I can tell you one thing. Is that if you all can give this into a relationship then you got it made, now if you'll excuse me I have to pick up my date and hey, think about what I said." He smiled gave her a kiss on the check and walked out the door.

Monica put her hand to her cheek and smiled.  Oh how she wished Chandler and her could have what he had just said. How she wished he were going on the date with her, she wanted to be the one he was picking up.  'I have it bad, I have to do something about this', she thought. She really did have it bad for the man.

~*~*~

(Next morning, Mon and Rachel's, Mon's cooking breakfast and Rachel is reading a magazine.)

~Chandler walks in~

"Hey guys" Chandler said

"Hey" Mon and Rach said in unison

" Smells good in here Mon, watcha cookin" Chandler asked

" Big Sunday breakfast." Mon said

" Cool, and I just go off the phone with my mom, she's cooking a big breakfast too. I just told her how I missed those meals."

"So how was the date last night?" Monica asked

"Eh… it was okay. I don't think we are gonna see each other." He said

"Oh that's to bad" Mon said not really meaning it.

"Well not really, rather be single than in a non-meaningful relationship" 

"Hey Chandler, summer's coming up soon are ya going to see you parents" Rach asked after putting down her magazine and sitting up.

"Yea probably will. (Pause) Hey, why don't you guys come, Ross and Phoebe can come to. It'll be fun." Chandler asked 

"I don't know" Mon said a little unsure

"Please, pretty please." He said to Mon giving her a puppy dog look.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Yea me too" Rach said

"Great, will probably go for late June. July it always rains there," Chandler said scrunching up his face making Monica and Rach laugh.

~*~*~

Chandler sat in his office thinking about his date. I guess you could say he had luck with ladies, but since he moved to the city he realized that girls just aren't like they are back home.  Though he knew whom he wanted and he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way.  Monica was the love of his life.  He knew it from the first moment he saw her.  He heard some one knock on the door and told them to come in.

"Hey man, here's those scripts for ya (AN: I know he's supposed to be a data processor but it was supposed to be a tempt job so I put him in web design.  Cause I know more about it and it's my story! J ) sorry I was late.  It took awhile cause the copy machine broke down." Jeff explained as he walked in and handing the scripts to Chandler.

"Thanks man, that's okay I've been there." Chandler said taking the scripts

"All right, talk to ya later man" Jeff said as he walked out and closed the door.

As Chandler started on his work he thought about Monica.  ' I gotta tell her sometime; I can't keep it in forever. I'll tell her tonight' Chandler thought.

~*~*~

Chandler walked into Central Perk.  He headed up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee.  He then sat down with Rachel and Monica who was already there.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much really" responded Rachel.

"Actually I'm about to head up.  I'm got to start on dinner soon." Monica admitted.

"Well how bout I come up with you.  I'll help" Chandler said with a smile. 'This is my chance to tell her.' He thought.

"Okay great.  That'll be perfect." She said.  ' Oh god, this is gonna be tough.  I can hardly stand to be around him with out wanting to jump on him and kiss him senseless' she thought.

~*~*~

"So uh Mon I wanted to talk to you about something" Chandler said

"Oh yea, what?" she asked

"Well um, why don't you sit down" he gestured to the couch as he said this.

"Okay. (She walked to the couch and sat down) what's up?"

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou" he said real fast

"What? Um… Can you say that a little slower? I thought I heard you say u think your in love with me" she said. 'Can it be, can he really love me. Can this really be happening' she thought with hope, excitement and fear of rejectment.

"Well you heard right, except I said it wrong, I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I am" Chandler then said and took a deep breath.

All Monica could do was stare. She was in shock.  She just couldn't believe that the man of her dreams loved her.  So she did what she could only think of doing.  She kissed him. Chandler was in such shock it took him a minute to realize what happen.  He soon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  Monica wound her arms around Chandler's neck and deepened the kiss even further.  After like what seem like forever they broke apart.

"Wow" Mon whispered in total daze

"Yea, I was think the same thing" 

"So um what does this mean, are we together or what?"

"Well I was hoping we could be together, I mean if that's okay with you"

"If that's okay," she said incredulously "Of course it's okay, I've been wanting this since the first time I saw you." 

"Me too.  God I think I finally found the woman of my dreams" He said in amaze

"I think I did too. Except it's the MAN of my dreams" she smiled and kissed him again.

The kissed continued longer then the first one.  As in continued they moved to the bedroom. Right before they entered the door Chandler stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this.  I mean if you aren't ready.  I understand I'm willing to wait." Chandler said with sincerity

"Chandler that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, but no I don't want to wait.  I've been waiting for this forever." She smiled and opened her bedroom door and led him in. 

~*~*~

TBC…

Okay what do ya think please review, and thanks for your other reviews they've been a great help. I need more now.


	5. The Trip part 1

_Thanks for the review guys. I'm glad you like it. This takes place months after Chandler and Monica got together. This is about the time where they are going to go see Chandlers' parents.  Everybody knows that they're together. I said I put Joey in here for a little while.  He's going to be with Rachel cause I think they make a cute couple.  Sorry RR and JP fans.  I thought it would be funny putting Joey in the country. Basically it's the end of June.  (It rains a lot in June up there so… that's why it's gonna be July soon.) Okay I did forget to say one thing.  Chandler does live with his parents.  I'll explain more of that reason later on. So… Here is the next part._

~*~*~

**~Chapter 5: The Trip~**

"Come guys were gonna be late." Chandler said a little stressed.

"Sweetie calm down your starting to act like me." Mon said smiling and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know I know, it's just that it's almost the 4th of July and the airport is gonna be packed and I wanna get there at least 3 hours early cause. North West Airlines are just like the biggest line ever." He explained.

"You would know." Rachel said as she came out of the room with her suitcase and bags.

"You ready?  Chandler is right we are gonna be late. If the lines are as packed as he says," Mon said

"Yea I'm ready. So who is picking us up again?"

"Nobody, I had a Friend drop off my truck for me so I didn't have to rent one." Chandler explained. "Now lets go and see if the others are ready, oh and Rachel where's Joey. Isn't he supposed to meet us here?" he asked

"No I said at the coffee house. Since his stuffs all packed I just told him to meet us down there." Rachel said.

"Oh okay, great. Then we can go.

~*~*~

(_Okay I'm gonna go through the airport and plane stuff fast. So this is gonna be a short part.)_

Chandler had went ahead to the ticket both and told everybody to meet him at the security gate. He would meet them there.  Chandler was able to get through the line quickly enough.  He had just enough time to grab some gum and some bags of chips for every one just incase they got hungry. It was gonna be about a 2 hour flight (I'm really not sure if that's accurate but from Florida to Minnesota it's about a 3 hour flight. No I'm guessing NY to Minnesota would be about 2 hours.)

They got through the security thing with no complications.  Then went on to the shuttle (Not sure if they have one in the JFK airport, but they do here so I'm basing it off mine. BTW if you didn't figure it out I live in Florida, and if you forgot Chandler grew up in Minnesota it was said in the first chapter.) They got on the plane. It was on of those big planes where they had 3 rows of seats. Though Monica and Chandler had their own two seats on the side and Rachel and Joey had the same but it was on the other side of the plane. Ross and Phoebe had the first row of the middle of the plane cause they wanted to see the movie.  They were playing The Sandlot (It's a real good movie, been out for some time though. I think it came out in either 95 or 93 not sure.) Chandler and Monica made out most of the time. Then cuddle up and slept the rest of the way. Joey and Rachel talked a lot and also slept.

Soon they were landing in Minnesota before they new it. They got off the plane went straight to get their luggage and then went to the garage to get Chandlers truck.  It was a long trip so before they got on the highway they stopped go some snacks and filled up for gas and then went to the bathroom.  Soon they were on the highway for a 3-hour ride and looking at the traffic they were thinking it might be 4 hours, but Chandler knew they didn't know how he drove. Some people thought it was dangerous when he sped some of the time, but he had been driving since he was almost 14, well just around town not in the actual cities.  __

_~*~*~_

Chandler pulled up to a gas station in Brainerd.  Monica had pointed out that they were running out of gas and if they had an hour to a half an hour then they should probably get some.  So Chandler pulled over. Joey and Ross went to the bathroom, as did the girls.  While Chandler pumped the gas after he was done he went inside paid for the gas then also went to the bathroom.  He also called his parents on the telephone and said they were about an hour away. (AN: Okay Chandlers parents are actually the parents you would most likely see in the country.  So just imagine Chandler's parents as different people but with the same names and played by different people.) Chandler hung up and went over to the truck and got in and they were on their way.

"So did you call your parents when you paid for the gas." Ross asked.

"Yea, they said that dinner should be ready soon. I can't wait till we get there.  You'll guys will love it out there.  Though of course we may be having dinner at our main house will be spending some time out at the cabin on the lake."

"You guys have a cabin!" Joey said in surprise.

"Of course we do.  We also own part of an Island it's in the family. Though Cousins own like other parts too. It was divided into like a whole bunch of parts.  We guys are gonna be staying on the Island only because we don't have enough room to stay at my parents house. I have all the arrangements set up. Mon and me are gonna stay in the house on the Island Joey and Rachel, Ross and Phoebe you can stay in the cabin up the hill. The thing is so big it could fit all of us.  So Ross and Phoebe you guys don't have to share a bed." Chandler said.

"Hey why do you and Mon get the goods," Rachel said pouting.

"Oh stop it Rach. At least it's not gonna be cramped you all four of you guys gotta be cramped in one room." Mon said smiling.

"Well you could stay in the same house as us, but the room next to us is also sort of a office and there's only a twin bed there. See we had built the House for my Great Grandma but she had passed away a few years ago and my great grandpa had passed away when I was like 15 and I'm like 27 so, my dad had just built this house for her.  When she passed away we refurnished it so it looks brand new.  We usually rent the house out and stuff for extra money or people who are visiting."

"Okay never mind I think I'll be happy where I am." Rach said realizing that it's better off where Chandler was putting her than where she would rather be since her and Joey would be getting their own space."

"So Chandler is there like separate rooms with Doors and stuff is this cabin?" Ross asked.

"Sort of, See there's like an attachment to the cabin so you would have to go through the porch to get to the other side.  One of you guys could sleep in there and another could sleep in the other room with the door. Which I would suggest Rachel and Joey get a door room and there are 2 beds right across from each other with no door ways but they do have a great window view to the lake so it is a hard choice." Chandler said, then turning on to a road. "Hey were almost there" 

"I can't wait to meet your parents sweetie, you think they'll like me?" Monica said kind of nervous.

"Of course they'll love you.  How can anyone not love you, your sweet, loving, beautiful, what's not to love," Chandler said giving her a peck on the lips then turned his eyes back on the road and put his are around her.

The gang smiled at the couple. They were so cute together.  

"Kay guys, it's gonna be another 10 minutes, I think you'll love the place. My parents have done so much with it." Chandler said smiling proud of his parents.

Monica smiled at Chandler snuggled up closer to him.  She was so lucky to have him and she knew it too.  Her and Chandler had been dating for a couple of months and it was getting serious.  He had already met her parents, and they had like him straight away.  It was the first time Monica's mom had not criticized her.  Now it was her turn to meet his parents.  She had said hi once on the phone to his parents, but that was pretty much it.  Chandler had said to them that he was planning on bringing his new friends up this summer so they can meet them.  Chandler was so excited he couldn't wait for summer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chandler.

"Were here," He said.

"Wow, It's beautiful, Cool this place is huge, when's dinner ready?" They had all said at once.

"Yea it is wow isn't it and I think dinner is about ready now Joey" Chandler said and answered. 

Everybody laughed at the way Chandler answered Joey.

"Well let's go in.  Mom and Dad probably already seen us," Chandler said. "Come on sweetie" he said to Mon and grab her hand to help her down.  The truck was pretty high off the ground so the guys helped out the girls while getting down.

"Thanks hun"

Chandler and the guys shut the doors and Chandler pressed the bottom on his key chain and looked up the truck. Then they all went in. The guys headed toward the front door, but Chandler had said

" Lets' just go up to the deck.  It's right next to the kitchen where were eating anyways, plus will probably eat out side.  It's a nice night out and the mosquitoes aren't that bad tonight, though will probably have to put some spray on anyways." 

"Mosquitoes? I hate mosquitoes." Rachel said with a fear look on her face.

"Oh it's not that bad Rach, It's beautiful out and it's still bright.  The mosquitoes don't get bad till real late. By that time will be at the Lake.  Though be sure to not hold the doors open in the cabin shut them real quick." Chandler had said before he forgot.

"Dad, Mom you guys in here."

"Sweetie is that you?" Nora appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, It's good to see you again, missed you. Mom I like you to meet, my friends, Ross, Phoebe, Rachel and her boyfriend Joey also a good friend," He said and pointed to each one. "And this is my girlfriend Monica, Mon this is my mom."

"Hello Mrs. Bing, I've heard so much about you, Chandler talks about you and Mr. Bing all the time." Mon said 

"Oh please call me Nora, I feel old when you call me like that. I've heard so much about you too. So girls why don't you come help me prepare dinner.  Chandler I think your dads down stairs in the meat freezer. Why don't you give your friends a tour," Nora instructed.

"Yes Mom" Chandler said, " I'll see you later sweetie, have fun.  Maybe Mom can give you some good recipes, oh and mom no family secret on the BBQ, not yet." Chandler said and then gave Mon a peck on the lips. Then dragged Joey away from Rachel as they started to get in a deep kiss.

~*~*~*~

Soon dinner was ready.  They all stepped out side on the deck and found a place to site. Rachel and Joey sat next to each other next to the patio table.  Monica sat on Chandlers lap, feeding each other and the sat on a bench with their plate in Monica's lap. Ross and Phoebe just sat at the Patio table, as did Nora and Charles.

"So Chandler how's work coming a long?" Charles asked.

"It's coming along great, I really enjoy it." He answered then opened his mouth for some steak Monica was giving him.

"So Monica I heard you were a chef?  How'd you get into that business?" Nora asked.

"Well I always just loved to cook, and well when it was time to decide what I wanted to do I decided to be a chef.  I love cooking and with Chandler it's even better." Mon answered and then gave Chandler a kiss and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Aren't they cute, Mrs. And Mr. Bing, I admit I sort of freaked out when I found out they were dating, but when I saw how happy they are I realized they were meant for each other" Ross said looking at the sweet couple.

"Yes they are, I haven't seen Chandler this happy since he graduated." Nora said smiling, she was so happy Chandler found someone, she and her husband both new Chandler would never have a problem finding someone to go out with, but it was him that never went out unless it was worth it, and a lot of times he thought it wasn't.  She was so glad that he met Monica, she was perfect for him and she adored him. 

"Mom Dad dinner was great, you've out done yourselves." Chandler complimented.

"Yes Mr. And Mrs. Bing this was great, no wonder why Chandler is a great cook." Rachel stated.

"Well I learned from the best," Chandler said.

"Thank you sweetie," Nora said laughing.

"I met Monica Mom" Chandler said joking and laughed.

The gang and his parents laughed. Monica stood to let Chandler up, Chandler and everybody started to clean up, they were all eating on paper plates so there were no dishes to have to do. After they were done cleaning up, Chandler suggested to go for a walk around, and he give them a tour.  So they all got their coats on and bug spray.

"Well over there is the barn (The barn is red and it looks like a normal barn and smells like a normal barn) the horses are probably running around, let me see if I can get the over here." Chandler said climbing over the gate. " You guys wait here, it shouldn't take a minute or two." He said then turned around the corner to look for them.

"God Monica you are so lucky. He's like every girls dream guy," Phoebe said.

"Yea I know, and I love him so much." Monica said dreamily.

Just then Chandler came strolling up on a horse with the other 2 behind.

"Hey guys I found them, if you wanna ride we should go now, then we have to get ready to leave." 

"Yea sure lets do it, though um don't we need saddles?" Ross questioned

"No, that take time, besides horse back riding is so much more fun." Chandler and answered.

"Okay so how do we get up these things?" Rach questioned.

"Well first the guys all need to get on one horse, lets see, Ross and Phoebe can share a horse and Rach and Joey you can share a horse, guys mount your horses by standing up here on this wooden fence. It's safe don't worry" He reassured after seeing there looks. After they did that, it was time to get the girls on the horse. 

"Okay watch me get Mon on my horse then you guys can do the same, okay sweetie pay close attention, I want you to stand on the fence just like I told the guys and then I'm gonna help you on the horse, your gonna be in front." Chandler explained.

Monica climbed up the fence then stood up trying to stable her self, which wasn't an easy task.  Chandler then directed the horse closer towards the fence and leaned over towards her, he both her hands as she put her right leg over the horse and then was on the horse.

"God that looks hard." Rachel commented.

"Eh, it usually isn't that hard but my horse isn't be cooperative. Oh guys by the way, Ross your horse name is Sunny and Joey the horse your own is Cole (He's named Cole cause well he's a black horse) and Mon and me have strawberry, and yes they're all boys. Other wise we be having pony's all the time." 

The girls mounted the horse successfully and off they were.

"Hey man how to you make them go faster" Joey asked getting bored of this slow walking.

"Well if I tell you can't do it all the time other wise you'll never be able to slow it down and since were horseback riding it'll be easier for you to fall off" Chandler told him hoping maybe he didn't have to tell him, telling Joey something this important could be a little dangerous, and he didn't want to get anyone hurt.

"I'll be fine, trust me, Rach do you want to go faster or would you rather stay like this?" Joey asked before Chandler told him how to get them to go faster.

"Well I would listen to Chandler.  I don't want to keep going way to fast." Rach said. "But if you want to go a little faster then that's fine with me."

"Okay well all you have to do is make a smooch sound or a kiss sound almost like when u call a kitty and you make that kissy sound. Here I'll demonstrate ( He does so, and the horse speeds up a little but doesn't start to run.) See just like that."

"Cool" Joey does the sound though it's a little to long, and the horse does start to run.

"I knew that was gonna happen. Ross , Pheebs you go back to the farm, I gotta get Joey and Rach before they kill themselves. Mon sweetie hold." Chandler starts to speed up a little faster than Joey and Rach but more carefully, Chandler finally catches up and is able to stop the horse.

"Joey I said not to get it going to fast. It is trained very well to that sound. We did it that way so we don't have to kick the horses or use a whip" Chandler explained.

"Sorry but I just wanted to have some fun." Joey said guilty.

Chandler sighed and just laughed.

"Rach are you okay?" Chandler asked.

"Yea I'm fine, Joey just listen next time, I do love you (Yes they have already said it like a month ago, they've been dating for like 2 and ½ months.), but you gotta listen." Rachel said and then gave him a peck and then she grab the rope that you steer the horse with. And they headed back.

"Hey Mon you okay, I kinda went pretty fast." Chandler asked concered.

"Oh I'm great, I never felt anything like that, I felt free" She answered with a big smile on her face and leaned back into his embrace.

~*~*~*~

**_Okay I'm gonna end it here, This is only part 1 of the 5th chapter The Trip. Please Review, pretty please. I might separate this chapter into 3 parts depending how long the next part will be. _** 


	6. The Trip part 2

Here's a little recap on the last part.  The gang went to Central Minnesota and went horseback riding and ate dinner with Chandler's parents. They aren't staying at Chandler's parents house. They are staying at an Island the whole time (It's a family Island, if your wondering where I got the idea is because my Dads side of the family actually has one up there, but its pretty split up anyways…) Chandler and Monica get the house that Chandlers great grandma had spent her last few years in and the rest of the gang gets the cabin up hill which has a lot of rooms.  Well that's pretty much, any more questions just email at chan4mon7@hotmail.com and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN EM.

~*~*~The Trip Part 2~*~*~

As the gang drove to the Island most of them were asleep.  Monica was sleeping on Chandlers shoulder in the front. Joey and Rachel were sleeping on each other in the back and Ross was sleeping against the window. Phoebe was in the front and she was sleeping against the window on the passenger's side.  Chandler of course wasn't sleeping because he had to drive, but he was getting sleepy.  It wasn't too long before they got there.  A lot of his friends were expecting him tomorrow and he couldn't wait to show the gang what he had planned, he new they were gonna have a blast.  The country was so different from the city and it was so great to visit, but if you lived in the city most your life, like all his friends did then it would be entirely different to live here (**_AN: That's like so true, I don't know about anywhere else, but the country in MN is just way to much to live, but awesome to visit, I recommend, there so many lakes…there I go again babbling away. I'll shut up now_**) Chandler decided to put on some music, so he flipped some channels and found one of his favorite country stations (**_I usually don't listen to country there, cause I was listening to different music there_**) he found a clear station that he like and as he turned to it one of his favorite songs had just started up. (**_Okay this song is where I got the title from and I guess u can say the idea.)_**

**_Born Country_**  
**_by Alabama _**

**_Clear creeks and cool mountain mornin's   
Honest work out in the fields   
Cornbread in my momma's kitchen   
Daddy saying grace before the meal   
Family ties run deep in this land.   
And I'm never very far from what I am   
  
Chorus:   
I was born country and that's what I'll always be   
Like the rivers and the woodlands wild and free   
I got a hundred years of down home running through my blood   
I was born country and this country's what I love   
  
Moonlight and you hear beside me   
Crickets serenadin' in the yard   
What more could two people ask for   
Laying here in love beneath the stars   
Now this is where I wanna raise my kids   
Just the way my mom and daddy did   
  
Chorus 2X_**   
I was born country

The song expressed the way he feels about where he grew up.  He was nervous about moving to the city, but he did want to try it out.  The more time he spent there the more it grew to him, but the country he will always love. And the line where it said _'Now this is where I wanna raise my kids'_ it was so true, and he knew that Monica and him were meant to be.  He wasn't ready to propose, but he knew he would and would hope that Monica would want to move out here and raise their kids together, but if she really wanted to stay close to their friends and her family it wouldn't matter to him as long as they were together.

*****

"Guys wake up were here," Chandler said as he woke up Monica and taped Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Huh what, Chandler I was sleeping" Rach said as she groaned.

"Well you could stay here or you could go up to the cabin and sleep in a bed. It's your choice" Chandler said.

"Okay, Okay I'm up" Rach said stretching her arms.

The rest of the gang was waking up as Chandler and Rach were talking.

"Mon honey, you need to wake up. I parked here in the driveway of where were staying I'm gonna show the rest of the gang where their gonna stay.  You can wait here or just go on in." He whispered to Monica rubbing her are gently trying to wake her up.

She whispered back she's gonna stay here and he can come and get her.

Chandler and the rest of the gang got out and climb up the hill. Chandler showed them the bedrooms and gave them a tour.  Soon they all choose a bed and climb in and were out like a light in minutes. Chandler left and shutting the door so mosquitoes won't come in.

Chandler jogged down the hill. When he finally got to the truck he got Monica out and carried her in. Monica was half asleep, but she was able to hang on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest.  Chandler had to climb some stairs so it was a little hard, but he was able to manage.  When they got to the bedroom. Chandler laid Monica down, before Chandler came in he stripped down to his boxers (AN: YUMMY! hehehe) and climb in. Automatically Monica rolled over and snuggled with Chandler. She laid her head on his chest and her arms were across his chest. Chandler had his arm around her backside almost like he was protecting her from any harm that may come and take her away from him.

*~*~*~*

Okay I know really short, but the next part will be longer. The trip in MN will be like long. This is the end of the Trip Chapter. This just was basically on how they came and where they were staying you get my drift. Well I'm off to watch Friends YAY! It's coming on in exactly 26 minutes A WOO HOO! 

****

**_Next Chapter will be. Chandler definition of fun._**


	7. Beginnings

I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been going through a lot and I'm starting school in about 2 weeks, so I've been busy this is the last chapter I didn't plan on finishing it the way I wanted I'm just writing this to wrap it up plus I want to start another story but bare with me on that one.   
  
  
I'm sorry if the grammer isn't correct but my word went down and I don't have spell check or grammer check.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm starting right after they all get back from MN.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the plane landed the gang unbukled their seatbelts and Chandler and Ross grabbed the carry on bags for the girls. It took about 15 minutes but they all got off the plane and then another 20 minutes to find their luggage. Chandler went and got the car and pulled it around and then they loaded up their luggage. They all took their seats in the car and Chandler drove home.  
  
It took about 40 minutes till they got Ross and Phoebe dropped off. Joey had his car Mon and Rach and Chandlers place so whent they all got there Joey headed home and told Rachel he'd be back tonight. Monica and Rachel went home to unpack after Chandler kissed Monica and said he'd be over when he was done.   
  
As Chandler was unpacking Ross called up.  
  
"So when are you gonna do it."  
  
"Tonight" He answered Ross.  
  
"Don't you think its kinda soon" Ross asked.  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Well if your sure. Man this is so exciting."  
  
"I know, well I gotta go, I told Monica I'd be over after I was done. See ya tommorow."   
  
Chandler hung up put his suitcase away and went across the hall.   
  
"Hey sweetie." Chandler said walkign up behind her putting his hands around her waist kissing her cheek as she stired the sauce for dinner.  
  
"Hi. All done honey?" She asked turning around giving him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Sure am. Hey I was wondering you wanted to take a walk after dinner in the park. Ya know just you and me for some alone time." He asked.  
  
"Sure why not l'd like that."  
  
After dinner Rach and Joey went to his place and Chandler and Monica went for a walk in Central Park.   
  
"Honey can we sit here for a minute I wanna just ask you something."  
  
"Sure" Monica said. She sat done on the fountain. and Chandler sat beside her and took both of her hands in his.  
  
"Okay I know we haven't been dating long but we have known each other for a long time and I just want you to know that I love you very much and before you say anything I just want to know one thing.* He bends down on one knee* Monica will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"   
  
Monica just sat there dumbfounded. The man of her dreams proposing to her. What did he think she was gonna say. Of course she was gonna say yes. "oh my god Chandler of course. Yes I'll marry you."   
  
Chandler breathed a huge sigh of relief and took her left hand and put the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen on her hand and then stood them both up kissed her.   
  
"This has got to be the most happiest moment of my life." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mine too." He said as they started to walk home.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
THE END.  
  
I know its a really dumb ending but I just needed to finish it. reviews would be nice. thanks. please if you aren't gonna say anything nice though just don't leave a review I think no reviews leave a good point. 


End file.
